MilSpec and the Assegai
Azanian Military The miltary of Azania is diverse and divided. After a crisis of government in 2073, part of the military is supported by the local Corporations, and some regiments are even partially-funded by corporate investors from other nations. States have broad autonomy when it comes to military service. Some states have gone so far as to issue racially- and ethnically- biased military service requirements, such as the Oranje-Vrystaat, which accepts only whites, it's officer corps primarily composed of dutch and boer descendants. Ethnic discrimination is primarily against the local Zulu, Xhosa and Sotho populations who are viewed as little better than savages. Despite this, the Azanian military remains firmly functional and, in recent years, has come into it's own with supervision from various corporations that support promising military units and laws that make it easier for Azanian forces to operate. In particular, it is noted for it's extreme mobility, which has surprised rebel groups and other nations alike. Listen, I know it might seem that the Azanian military is a non-presence most of time, but you have to be careful when you work out in Casteln or around Azanian or DeBeers installations. I had a team of six of the toughest runners I've ever seen barely return from hitting a gov facility, they had to get nine cyberlimbs between them. Stay safe out there, people, these are dark times. -ClinicalBrit : Shame! I was thinking of trying to take a DeBeers diamond mine, but I guess I'll pass. -SafariSam :: Probably a good idea, Sam. -AntyL0p3 Famous units of the Azanian military Oranje Dragonders In the Oranje-Vrystaat region, the dragonders are several units, considered to be one of the most unique in the world, compromising augmented horses and their riders, who act both as state-wide police and road patrols, but also serve in military capacity during wartime. Sponsored by the Edelman and de Graaf families, as well as DeBeers Omnitech and Sader-Krupp, the Oranje Dragonders are a common sight along the Oranje-Vrystaat roads. It must be fun riding on those augmented ponies. I always wondered what it felt like, galloping at the speed of a fast car. Any of you chummers know where I can get one? -StillDowding : Why don't you stop one of them and ask? -Mozz Mambale Corps A part of the Azanian military, known as the Mambele Corps, is composed entirely of inmates from the overcrowded Azanian prison system. This highly controversial corps is known for unconventional tactics. The soldiers of this Corps have light armour and are typically sent in waves after being fed combat stims. They do not use ranged weaponry of any kind, instead preferring to rush into the heat of battle and use either cyberware blades or swords and other hand blades. Survivability of these units is extremely low, but they are ferocious and highly dangerous when faced in force. Caution advised. DeBeers Mobile Infantry There are several units in the army that almost exclusively belong to DeBeers, known as the the DeBeers Mobile Infantry. They're highly mechanized soldiers outfitted in the heaviest armour available to Azania and it's intense conditions of warmth - the equivelent to lighter armours in other nations. Stationed in Cape Town, Durban and Pretoria-Witwatersrand-Vaal, they respond to crises and serve as some of the most mobile heavy units in the Azanian military. I've seen them only once in action, back in the '69, when they cleaned up one of the slums in Pretoria. Total massacre. I saw dozens trying to surrender and these "people" just mowing them down. -AntyL0p3 : I remember I heard about these when I was working for DeBeers. The manager for the military division seemed to be very pleased with their ... "cost-effectiveness", whatever that means. -TrxE :: Probably means they can shoot more innocent people with less bullets than all the other units. -AntyL0p3 The Assegai The most famous of all units, however, are the legendary Assegai. Three main groups make up the Assegai Special Operations Service - Rorisa, Marthinus Wessel and Uphaphe. Each is supported by different sources, and all are trained to an extremely high standard. Dressed in unique and tribal-inspired light armour, as well as unique weaponry, they are amongst the most highly mobile special operators in the world, who are known for extremely fast hit and run strikes. Rorisa Assegai, partly owned and operated by the Wyk-Krueger Security, the largest security firm in South-East Africa. Formed of the most experienced Azanian soldiers and officers, the Rorisa Assegai is the elite of the elite, surpassing most other branches of Azanian Special Operations. They primarily operate in Cape Town and the surrounding areas. Marthinus Wessel, funded primarily by TransNet Communications, serves as the Oranje-Vrystaat's most elite unit, made entirely of members of Dutch or Boer ancestry picked from other elite units and the most exceptional officers. Marthinus Wessel focuses on mechanized operations, their Assegai supported by armoured vehicles. They operate in Pretoria and surrounding areas. Uphaphe is the last Assegai unit and is operated independently by the Zulu Nation, serving as their chief elite unit. However, the Zulu Nation is reluctant to share more details on this elite unit and most government computers contain oddly little inforrmation. Sufficed to say, caution is advised. Rule 2 of the Shadowrunner's handbook in Azania: don't fuck with the Assegai. A friend of mine, the burliest ork you've ever seen, tried to stop a berzerker in the Cape, thinking that they couldn't be that tough. His team managed to stop the beast from killing him, but he was missing most of his fingers, at least half of his bones were broken and he didn't have a jaw. Or a liver. -KrugerBait : For once, I agree with Krug. If these are what stands between you and your objective, get a new objective. -AntyL0p3 :: Be aware that simply parkouring isn't enough to escape from these sons of bitches. A few years back when they were chasing me in Pretoria, I swear, they ran up walls to get me. Probably have a mess of adepts in the corps, or some fancy augs. -StillDowding